


Things Can't Stay the Same

by killuakinnamedmango



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Burn, graphic details of abuse eventually, i guess, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuakinnamedmango/pseuds/killuakinnamedmango
Summary: nao adjusts to life in the orphanage, but its scary.  also i didnt proofread this bye
Relationships: idfk - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Things Can't Stay the Same

It was vague, but there. The smell of coffee in the morning, along with the sounds of early news being brodcasted. Nao could see it, but the memory was now faded. The colors were less vibrant, and the world a bit more distorted. The layout of the house was more confusing, and Nao knew that they were simply... forgetting. Still, they could remember stepping into the living room, and two figures turning to look at them. The expression on their parents faces were warm and welcoming. It lured Nao to walk forward and embrace them. But always, always, they woke up before being able to do so. It was frustrating- their parents were *right there* and still they couldnt cherish the meaningful moments. And, even worse, the place they woke up from those nostalgic memories was almost the complete opposite. Of course, it wasnt as bad as living with Sophia, but Nao couldnt bring themself to like anywhere that wasnt home. Not to mention the two people in charge were.... men. Awkward, socially dense men, at best. So Nao was placed in a building that still made them feel unsafe.

Frusteration was a constant in their life. They would often think back to what they *couldve* done, how they should've done it, and why didnt they. Nao knew it was a useless thought pattern, only driving in the fact that they couldnt do anything. Still, it consumed them, and ate at their self confidence (not that there was much already there). Mornings were bad most of the time. Mostly due to the realization, and being ripped from their dream. And... that, on most mornings, Akise would knock and poke his head in. Seriously- Nao tried everything. Notes, traps (bowls of water above the door and triggered air horns when someone opens the door a certain amount), and still it happened. So, when they woke up on this day, they were pretty.. confused. They didnt wake up to someone coming in, and it was well into the morning, almost 10am. Then, the confusion dispersed into alarm as Nao realized they werent in their own room. Something moved, in their arms, which caused Nao to give attention to the person they were holding. The blonde hair sprawled all over the pillows, and a small breath could be heard if one was quiet enough.

Good. It was just Kagami. Nao hugged her closer, and softly kissed the top of her head. The only thing that came out of this situation that was good was the fact that the twins were safe. And happy as they could be given their past. Not to mention, they were finally getting education they needed. Nao wished they were able to be the one giving lessons, but unfortunately they didnt know much, either. Online classes were helping though. Slowly, but surely. Back to the situation at hand, Nao was now thinking about how the hell they got in Kagami's room. Last night ended the same as always, rolling in the bed back and fourth until sleep took over. So this was confusing to say the least. A small blush of embarrassment came over their face. Maybe they walked here in their sleep? But they never had a history of doing that before. Or... someone moved them. Nao then felt sick, because there was only two people in the whole orphanage that could pick them up. Carefully, they removed Kagami's arms away, and slid out of the bed. The cold floors stung their bare feet, and they shuffled out of their little sister's room.

The orphanage was regularly quiet, so the fact that it was void didnt set off any alarm bells. Though, Nao *did* pick up on movement near their room. They walked closer, to see that their door was wide open, and as they proceeded to walk in completely, they saw three people in there. The smell of paint stung Nao's nose. Akari made eye contact, and slapped her hands on the wall. She smiled, and dipped her hands in the paint tray to repeat the same action. Akise was beside her, with a paint roller, smoothing out the globs of orange that Akari kept putting on the walls. Gonta was on another wall, working on it as well. Nao stood there, unmoving, and Akise placed the roller down. "It was supposed to be a surprise..." He shrugged, gesturing towards Nao's sister. "Akari was really excited about it, and wanted to do it today. But we didnt want you to wake up and see, so...-" Nao rolled their eyes.

"Who moved me?" They crossed their arms, partially for attitude, partially because they were cold. Their tone was harsh, but then again, it always seemed to be. Gonta raised his hand, still putting paint on the walls. Akise nodded. "He volunteered. Kagami didnt mind having a roommate." Nao didnt know how to make it anymore clear that they didnt want to stay there. Obviously the two adults didnt understand, since Gonta especially was always trying to get them to customize their rooms. It was disappointing to see... especially because of the hideous shade of paint that was chosen. "Dont touch me when im sleeping! Its weird. And get out!" Vigorously, they motioned to the door. Gonta and Akise stood there, unwavering. Though, Gonta did have the right mind to apologize politely, and leave. So there stood three in the room- tension somewhat thick.

Nao waited for a few seconds, but Akise was taking his time carefully spreading out the color onto the wall. They let their arms drop. "What kind of weird father figure role model bullshit are you trying to pull? Im telling you to leave, ill finish it myself." Akise crinkled his eyebrows. "What are you even talking about?" He questioned, setting the roller down and unraveling his sleeves (recently rolled up as to avoid getting paint on them). "Im not trying to do anything like that. Maybe you should loosen up a little... and get over yourself." Then, he decided to follow the orders given earlier, and exited the room. Nao stood there, their eyebrows still furrowed out of annoyance. They only broke out of it when Akari pulled on their sleeve. She signed, "Help," then pointed at the wall. Nao smiled at her, pat her head, and picked up the recently discarded brushes. They continued to paint in relative silence. 

"Do you like living here, Akari?" It was sudden, but Akari didnt seem too phased. She shrugged. Nao found that a little annoying. "I mean.. i would rather live with just you and Kagami, you know? No one else to get in the way. No bedtimes, either," That was a joke, and Akari did release a small smile after it was spoken. Nao was glad she was happy. "I could work for money, and you two can stay home and do online classes, or something.. Doesnt that sound fun?" There was no response that time, and the silence seemed heavier than last time. Nao sighed. They didnt feel like painting anymore. So, they went over to their bed, and placed themselves on it. "I know you like spending time with new people... we should get you some friends your own age, though. Maybe then you wont be so stubborn, huh?" Akari smiled weakly, and pointed towards the door. Nao knew that she probably just wanted to play with her sister; so they wheeled her out of the room and down the hall. The conversation seemingly vanished, a small blip that was insignificant. At least, thats what Nao wanted it to seem like.


End file.
